dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Biting Wind
Biting Wind (Kamaitachi カマイタチ in the Japanese arcade) is a Wind Move Card. Statistics Arcade Stats It was the first of three Attack Moves for Wind. *Names: **Japanese Kanji: 風刀切刻 (Sword Striking) **Taiwanese: 風之利刃 (Wind Blade) *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Rock *Power boost: 200 (Non-Critical); 300 (Critical) *Technique boost: 50 *Usage Condition: You have to win at Rock to use this Move. *Effect: Spin and swipe your tail through a tornado, creating three knives of wind that slice your opponent hard enough to split the screen! Availability *Japanese **1st Edition (New; 風-01; ft. Ceratosaurus) **2nd Edition (047-風; ft. Ceratosaurus) **3rd Edition (044-風; ft. Monolophosaurus vs. Acrocanthosaurus) **2006 Rainy Season Limited Edition (044-風; ft. Allosaurus) **4th Edition (056-風; ft. Carnotaurus vs. Chasmosaurus) **5th Edition (068-風; ft. Neovenator) **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (073-風; ft. Utahraptor) **6th Edition (083-風; ft. Dilophosaurus) **2007 1st Edition (076-風; ft. Fukuiraptor) **2007 1st Edition+ (076-風; ft. Fukuiraptor) **2007 2nd Edition (098-風; ft. Deltadromeus vs. Torosaurus) **2007 3rd Edition (096-風; ft. Sinraptor vs. Maiasaura) **2007 4th Edition (096-風; ft. Majungasaurus vs. Lambeosaurus) **2007 4th Edition+ (107-風; ft. Majungasaurus vs. Lambeosaurus) **Gekizan 2nd Edition (062-風; ft. Ceratosaurus vs. Muttaburrasaurus) **Gekizan 3rd Edition (067-風; ft. Allosaurus atrox vs. Anatotitan) **Kakushin 5th Edition Super Ω (021-風; ft. Super Ceratosaurus) *English **Original Edition (New; Wind-01; ft. Ceratosaurus) **1st Edition (Wind-01; ft. Ceratosaurus) **2nd Edition (056-Wind; ft. Carnotaurus vs. Chasmosaurus) **3rd Edition (068-Wind; ft. Neovenator) **4th Edition (073-Wind; ft. Utahraptor) **5th Edition (083-Wind; ft. Dilophosaurus) **2008 Special Edition (059-Wind; ft. Allosaurus) **Series 2 1st Edition (076-Wind; ft. Fukuiraptor) **Series 2 2nd Edition (097-Wind; ft. Deltadromeus vs. Torosaurus) **Series 2 3rd Edition (096-Wind; ft. Sinraptor vs. Maiasaura) **Series 2 4th Edition (107-Wind; ft. Majungasaurus vs. Lambeosaurus) *Taiwanese **1st Edition (New; 風-01; ft. Ceratosaurus) **1st Edition Extension (風-01; ft. Ceratosaurus) **2nd Edition (056-風; ft. Carnotaurus vs. Chasmosaurus) **3rd Edition (073-風; ft. Utahraptor) **4th Edition (083-風; ft. Dilophosaurus) **2008 Special Edition (059-風; ft. Allosaurus) **Series 2 1st Edition (076-風; ft. Fukuiraptor) **Series 2 2nd Edition (097-風; ft. Deltadromeus vs. Torosaurus) **Series 2 3rd Edition (096-風; ft. Sinraptor vs. Maiasaura) **Series 2 4th Edition (107-風; ft. Majungasaurus vs. Lambeosaurus) Biting Wind Card 5.jpg|Biting Wind arcade card (Japanese 1st Edition) Biting Wind Card 7.png|Biting Wind arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Season Edition) Biting Wind Card 8.png|Biting Wind arcade card (Japanese 2007 1st Edition) Biting Wind Card 6.png|Biting Wind arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition) Biting Wind Card 2.jpg|Biting Wind arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 3rd Edition) Biting Wind Card 4.jpg|Biting Wind arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 5th Edition) Biting Wind Card 3.jpg|Biting Wind arcade card (English 2008 Special Edition) BitingS21st.JPG|Biting Wind arcade card (English S2 1st Edition) BitingS22nd.jpg|Biting Wind arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Wind *Owner: Rex Owen (D-Team) *Used By: Ace *Debut: Elements of Surprise *Used to Defeat: None *Effect: With tornadoes raging around, a storm of spinning crescent wind blades shoot out from behind you! *Other: This Move was created by Dr. Z and given to Rex to combat the Space Pirates. It was Ace's fifth Move Card, but was only used once, and not in battle. TCG Stats *Name: Razor Wind *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Rock *Card Code: DKCG-137/160, DKTA-069/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From (DKCG): 06 4th/S1 2nd arcade card *Image From (DKTA): Geki 3rd arcade card *Effect: :+1000; (Only a Rock Wind Dinosaur can use this Move.) Razor Wind TCG Card 2 (French).jpg|Razor Wind TCG card (DKTA) Trivia *This was the first Wind Move Card released by Sega. *It's Japanese arcade name, " ", refers to mythological tornado-riding weasel monsters that would slice victims with blade-like claws, or also invisible winds that would cause similar cuts. *Ace only used this Move to help vaporize the lava from the volcano Sheer accidentally set off with Heat Eruption. When he did, he didn't swing his tail like in the arcade, the wind blades just flew out from a column of wind energy surrounding him. *It is called "Razor Wind" in the TCG. *Artwork from its various arcade cards is also seen on the TCG Move Cards Hurricane Strike (06 1st/2nd), Ultimate Wind Scythe (07 2nd), and Wind Slicer (06 3rd). *In the arcade, the tornado used in the attack is formed by the dinosaur blowing on the ground, though the camera angle cuts much of this action off of the screen. Gallery Biting Wind (Ace) 05.jpg|Ace using Biting Wind in the anime Bite.PNG|Ace shooting wind knives with Biting Wind Biting Wind.png|Utahraptor swinging its tail to use Biting Wind in the arcade rth.PNG|Pachyrhinosaurus hit by Biting Wind (the two halves of the screen divided by the attack slide in opposite directions) Biting Wind - Hit.png|Alternate view of the hit; Eucentrosaurus is targeted Category:Move Cards Category:Arcade Category:TCG Category:Anime Category:D-Team